A Deal With The Wicked Witch
by LegaSQ
Summary: Los tratos, armas sutiles y delicadas que atacan con puntos, comas y firmas, inclusive llevan apretones de manos para así cerrar lo que se ha acordado. Quienes buscan iniciar una guerra deberán romper un trato y quienes buscan terminar una, deberán hacer un trato que equivalga a la paz y convenga ambos lados. ¿Hacemos un trato? Un fanfic SwanQueen.
1. Capítulo 1 The Deal

**A Deal With The Wicked Witch**

Salió a toda velocidad de aquel apartamento, no le importaron las voces de Mary Margaret y de David pidiéndole que se detuviera, que los esperara, corrió escaleras abajo y brinco los últimos tres escalones, sus pies tocaron el piso y mantuvo el equilibrio, para volver a correr hasta llegar a su "bicho amarillo" metió las llaves y abrió enseguida, hizo el mismo procedimiento para arrancar el destartalado carro. Se puso en marcha, evadió luces rojas, obstáculos y carros que iban increíblemente lentos, pisaba a fondo el acelerador sin importarle que se pudiera llegar a romper por la fuerza que le imprimía a su pisar.

En cuanto llego a la mansión freno de golpe y dejo el carro aparcado casi sobre la acera, bajo de el sin quitar las llaves y dejando la puerta abierta, corrió hasta la entrada y llamo con fuerza, con desesperación, con angustia y al ver que nadie abría se temió lo peor… ¿Habría llegado demasiado tarde? Un nudo atroz se formo en su garganta provocando que el corazón se le encogiera, un vacio comenzó a comérsela por dentro, por un momento pensó que tenía un agujero negro anclado al alma y por primera vez, tuvo miedo. Desde que había llegado a Storybrooke cosas raras comenzaron aparecer en su vida, pero se había sentido segura entre toda esa gente que le decía que provenían de un tal "Bosque Encantado" y su hijo, bueno el parecía más que feliz en ese pequeño pueblo, se había adaptado rápidamente a ese lugar y había echo amigos con facilidad a diferencia de ella que permanecía recelosa a todo lo que ahí la rodeaba, pero había alguien que extrañamente le resultaba familiar.

La mujer que vivía en aquella enorme casa detonaba un extraño sentimiento en su corazón, era la mujer que ahora mismo se encontraba con su hijo y eso se debía a que Henry le había tomado cariño con increíble rapidez, se veían todos los días e inclusive los tres pasaban tiempo juntos, sin poder negarlo ella misma había llegado acostumbrarse a su presencia, a su aroma, a su mirada, al calor de su cuerpo cuando se sentaban juntas a comer en Grany's con su hijo, se había acostumbrado aquella mujer más que a las otras personas que decían ser familiares de ella y de Henry. Pero ahora algo andaba mal.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta y estuvo a nada de gritar su nombre pero alguien abrió, entro sigilosamente, pues no había nadie en el lobby. La amplia sala junto con el comedor se extendían ante sus ojos, camino por el pasillo y desenfundo la pistola que llevaba en el cinturón, miraba hacia todos lados buscando cualquier indicio de que hubiera alguien ajeno a la casa, pero nada, simplemente un silencio sepulcral se había adueñado del lugar. Subió las escaleras y primeramente se asomo a la habitación que había preparado la dueña de la casa para el niño, entre abrió la puerta y se asomo ligeramente, Henry dormía tranquilamente y suspiro aliviada, cerró la puerta con cuidado y regreso la mirada al pasillo, un escalofrió la recorrió de arriba abajo afirmándole que efectivamente algo no andaba bien.

Sus pasos eran silenciosos por el corredor, llego a la puerta de la habitación principal y tomo el pomo, cerró los ojos… tomo aire llenando por completo sus pulmones, soltó lentamente el aire y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Regina? – Pero no fue precisamente a la morena a quien encontró en aquella habitación y fue ahí, donde el miedo se le clavo con agresividad en el pecho - ¿Dónde está? – La otra mujer sonrió mordazmente y ella apretó los dientes - ¡¿Dónde está?!

- La salvadora vino al rescate de la Reina Malvada…

- ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no la llames así! – Le apuntaba con la pistola directo al corazón – Ella no es la Reina Malvada, ella es Regina Mills. Mételo en la cabeza bruja, responde ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Para que la quieres, Emma?

- ¡Hey! Yo hago aquí las preguntas, así que más te vale contestar a lo que ya te he preguntado

- Bien, ahí la tienes – chasqueo los dedos y un humo verde apareció al borde de la cama, poco a poco se fue disipando y pudo ver la figura de Regina sentada a la orilla de la cama, se iba acercar a ella pero no pudo moverse.

- ¿Qué demonios? – Regreso la mirada a la intrusa y sonrió de lado – Nada contigo es tan fácil ¿no?

- Ya estas aprendiendo

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres para largarte de aquí y dejarnos en paz? – miro de rejo a la morena que se había puesto de pie y al igual que Emma intento acercársele, pero al ver que no lo conseguía la llamo y ningún sonido llego a oídos de las otras dos mujeres. La oji-verde miro a la bruja y esta sonrió con delicadeza.

- Puedo notar que… estas dispuesta arriesgar TODO por la Reina Mal…

- ¡Carajo no la llames así! – disparo en contra de la mujer frente a ella y la bala paso rosando su mejilla – la próxima vez te juro que no fallare.

- Te creo querida, volviendo a lo que me quede… se que estas dispuesta a sacrificar TODO por Regina, pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué? Si ni siquiera la recuerdas, apenas y la conoces, has pasado aquí unos… cuantos meses y sin embargo, estas aquí enfrentándome por ella. Sabes bien que esa arma no podrá matarme y sigues desafiándome, sigues de pie a pesar de todas las veces que he intentado quebrarte, te mantienes firme ante lo que hice, ataque a tus padres, a tus amigos de Nueva York, a tu hijo… al pirata ese que se sacrifico por ti, he intentado todo para ponerte de rodillas y nada parece funcionar, así que me puse analizar la situación – la bruja suspiro para clavar aquellos ojos en el verde almendra de los ojos de Emma – No he estado presionando el punto adecuado, me deje llevar por lo que los demás decían y por lo que yo conocía, hasta que me di cuenta que se me estaba pasando algo por alto – ahora miro a la alcaldesa y ensancho su sonrisa – algo realmente importante o más bien, alguien realmente importante ¿no crees? – la rubia contuvo la respiración y trato de calmar el terror que ya corría por sus venas – Seria tan sencillo para mi ahora mismo arrancarle el corazón y apretarlo entre mis manos, dejando así que cayera muerta al piso y llevarme al niño que duerme en la otra habitación, pero… eso no es lo que quiero aun que si me gustaría.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?

-Te propongo un trato, Emma

- Te escucho

- Yo me voy, dejando a tu familia y amigos en paz, seguros en sus casas y no volveré a poner un pie en Storybrooke, pero a cambio de ello… quiero tu magia, es algo justo ¿no crees?

- ¿Mi magia? Suponiendo que tenga "magia" ¿Para qué quieres más de la que ya tienes? Sería como una sobredosis – la bruja del oeste sonrió y paso su lengua por sus labios delineándolos suavemente

- Eso es asunto mío querida, ¿y bien?

- Libérala primero y aceptare – levanto una ceja en señal de duda – tienes mi palabra

- Debería estar loca por creerte pero te creo, hija de príncipe honra tu sangre – aquel hechizo que separaba a la oji-verde de la alcaldesa desapareció con un leve movimiento de mano de la bruja

- Regina – se acerco rápidamente a ella y llevo una de sus manos a una mejilla color melocotón, la examino con la mirada buscando algún indicio de que hubiera sido torturada o herida - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

- Ni se le vaya a ocurrir hacer lo que ella le ha pedido Srta. Swan – la había tomado por las solapas de la chamarra roja que llevaba - ¿me escuchaste? – Emma se percato de un objeto extraño en la muñeca derecha de la morena, era una muñequera de cuero negro y si bien recordaba la explicación de Mr. Gold, aquel objeto anulaba la magia de la persona que lo traía puesto. Una juguetona sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la rubia y miro a la mujer que había ocasionado todo esto.

- Lo tenias todo planeado, sabias bien que vendría por ella y que mejor forma que dejándola indefensa para que yo aceptara hacer un trato contigo, muy astuta.

- Son los genes querida, aun que no te lo creas ayudan, ahora – extendió su brazo y le ofreció su mano a la oji-verde – a cumplir nuestro trato

La rubia miro los ojos chocolate y le sonrió, valía la pena todo sacrificio a cambio de la seguridad de la mujer frente a ella y de su hijo, sabía perfectamente que ella lo cuidaría bien y que le daría todo el cariño del que era capaz e inclusive mas, acaricio levemente la mejilla en la que su mano se había situado y quiso gravarse a fuego su tacto, aquel tierno calor. Regina comenzó a negar con la cabeza y afianzo su agarre sobre las solapas de la chamarra, debía mantener en ese lugar a la oji-verde, debía sujetarla a como diera lugar no podía permitir que hiciera semejante estupidez.

Emma tenía la sensación de que en cuanto tomara aquella mano ella jamás regresaría, que sería llevada algún lugar lejano y que sería prisionera por toda la eternidad, bueno, por unos años pues era un ser humano y estos tienden a ser mortales, así que la muerte le esperaría de todas maneras. A lo lejos pudo escuchar como una sirena se aproximaba, debía de ser David con Mary Margaret que venían ayudar, debía darse prisa no quería poner a más personas en peligro ya con Regina y Henry en peligro tenía más que suficiente, ciertamente la bruja había encontrado su punto débil y ella cedería sin dudarlo.

- Creo que tendrán que ir a la excursión al rio sin mí, me acaban de surgir otros planes que no puedo cancelar – decía todo aquello sin borrar la alegre sonrisa de su rostro, mientras que las facciones de la morena se desfiguraban por las palabras de la rubia – Diviértanse mucho y deja que Henry se meta al agua, no le hará daño ya sabemos que es un niño a prueba de todo – le guiño un ojo y suspiro – Cuídense por favor

- Emma, no… - trato de sacarla de la habitación, pero la oji-verde le tomo las muñecas y lentamente la obligo a soltarla

- Escúchame, desde que llegue de Nueva York siempre me has ayudado y salvado en incontables ocasiones – miraron a la bruja, para después volverse a mirar – ahora yo quiero salvarte, no quiero ser la salvadora de todo cuento de hadas, solo quiero ser la salvadora de tu cuento, solo quiero salvarte a ti Regina, a ti y a Henry – escucho como un carro se estacionaba y apagaba la sirena, enseguida las voces de los que decían ser sus padres llegaron a sus oídos – Te veo en la cena – se separo rápidamente de la alcaldesa y dando unos pasos alcanzo a tomar la mano que se le ofrecía – trato echo

La bruja sonrió enormemente y tiro de la rubia hasta aproximarla a su cuerpo, con su mano libre rodeo su cintura obligando así a que se pegara completamente a ella.

- El amor es debilidad, salvadora, pensé que ya lo habrías aprendido

- Te equivocas, es fuerza y es por eso…. – la oji-verde comenzó a sentir frio, poco a poco cada extremidad de su cuerpo se adormeció – que jamás podrás vencerme, pensé que tu ya habrías entendido eso…. – los colores comenzaron a desaparecer de sus ojos, hasta que comenzó a ver siluetas, luego sombras – pero… ya me di cuenta… que no. – hasta que su mundo se obscureció. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, dejando que su rubia melena formara una hermosa cascada y la risa de la mujer que la sujetaba se escucho por toda la habitación.

- Nunca es tarde para aprender – la bruja alzo la vista del rostro de la oji-verde y miro a la alcaldesa, las lagrimas brotaban libres por aquellos ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta caer al piso – Hasta luego, su majestad – hizo una tenue reverencia y desapareció dejando una cortina de humo verde en su lugar.

Hubo silencio, era de esos silencios que arañan el alma y estrujan el corazón, era un silencio impregnado en dolor, un silencio pesado y gélido que envenena el aire, que arde, que quema como el mismísimo fuego y el hielo contra la carne viva, era el silencio que queda atrás de la pérdida del ser amado, un silencio que la reina conocía perfectamente bien y que se veía obligada nuevamente a vivir. Escucho pasos veloces subir por las escaleras, al igual que dos voces conocidas y después una tercera, esa voz… preguntando por su madre, por la salvadora, por su salvadora, como iba a decirle que ella ya no estaba ¿Cómo?

Se la habían arrebatado sin darle oportunidad a decirle las palabras que se atoraban en su pecho, no había tenido oportunidad de decirle…

- ¡EMMA!

Aquel grito desgarrador inundo toda la casa sino es que todo el pueblo, la alcaldesa no pudo más y se dejo caer de rodillas, nuevamente le habían quitado a la persona que amaba, igual que en el pasado no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo y otra vez… no había nada que pudiera hacer…. o tal vez sí.


	2. Chapter 2 In To The Darkness

_Hola n.n aquí dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia._

_Paso agradecer los reviews de las personas que hicieron que me animara a continuar, pues no tenia pensado seguir o no por el momento, pero gracias a esas personas este capitulo surgió y ya estoy con el tercero n.n espero que les guste y que les intrigue saber si la salvadora puede tener un lado obscuro._

* * *

**En La Oscuridad**

Hacia frió… demasiado frió, de seguro se había dejado la ventana abierta y ahora debía ponerse de pie para cerrarla, intento moverse pero el frió la había entumido a un nivel crítico, volvió a intentarlo pero no obtuvo resultados y opto por llamar a su hijo, quizás el pequeño aun que ya no tan pequeño niño podría ayudarle a cerrar la ventana, si tenía suerte a lo mejor Henry aun no se habría dormido y se mantenía jugando o viendo la tv. Pronuncio su nombre un par de veces, pero él jamás apareció y ahora si se vio obligada a ponerse de pie, logro mover unos centímetros sus piernas, luego sus brazos y pudo notar el dolor en sus articulaciones, torció el gesto y tanteo buscando la mesita de noche, debía encender la luz pero no dio con la lámpara pero si encontró con las rodillas el suelo. Se había caído de la cama ocasionando que sus huesos entumecidos por el frió resintieran enormemente el golpe, entonces abrió los ojos, pero no vio nada y pensó que quizás aun los tenía cerrados, llevo sus manos hasta su rostro y efectivamente tenía los ojos abiertos pero no veía nada.

Parpadeo un par de veces esperando que su visión mostrara alguna imagen, pero no hubo ningún cambio, todo absolutamente todo a su alrededor era tragado por una inmensa obscuridad, se puso de pie con un sinfín de problemas y se ayudo con el borde de la cama, camino un par de pasos hacia la pared buscando la ventana y encontró el marco de esta, tanteo percatándose de que se encontraba cerrada. Entonces, si la ventana yacía cerrada ¿Por qué hacia tanto frió? Nada más faltaba que se hubiera quedado la puerta abierta, suspiro resignada debía salir a buscar por donde se andaba colando el frió. A tropezones salió de la habitación, espero encontrar las escaleritas del departamento de Mary Margaret pero no fue así, sino que pudo dar unos pasos más hasta que resbalo, caía por unas enormes e interminables escaleras, su cuerpo dio contra el helado piso y no consiguió reprimir un quejido que sonó lastimero por todo el lugar. Se llevo las manos a la nuca y costados, había sido una dolorosa caída y que se encontrara aun medio entumida no ayudaba, se quedo en el piso unos segundos hasta que se percato de donde estaba.

Era la mansión de la alcaldesa, pero al parecer ella no se encontraba y era lo mismo con su hijo, estaba sola en aquel lúgubre lugar, la casa que días atrás le era reconfortante y acogedora, ahora le aterraba. Se incorporo notando que ahora además de dolerle el cuerpo por el frió, le dolía por culpa de esas malditas escaleras y pensó, que en cuanto encontrara a la morena la acusaría de intento de asesinato, sonrió imaginando lo que ella le diría "Es su culpa Srta. Swan por ir baboseando y no prestar atención por donde pone esos pies" aquella mujer le encantaba tener la razón y a ella, a ella le encantaba llevarle la contraria, sacarla de sus casillas, llevarla al límite y al final ceder ante su mirada. Dando pasos más seguros llego hasta la entrada, pero al igual que la ventana esta yacía cerrada, no entendía nada, si todo estaba cerrado porque seguía sintiendo frió y más importante, de donde venia. Camino por lo que ella intuyo era la cocina, la sala, el comedor y el despacho de la alcaldesa, pero no encontró a nadie, quizás habían salido y la habían dejado a ella dormida, si a lo mejor era eso y se decidió a esperar.

Se recargo contra una helada pared y dejo pasar los segundos, los minutos y de la mano de estos las horas, pero nada sucedía, la obscuridad y el frió se mantenían constantes, al igual que la ausencia de Regina y Henry, no aguanto más fue hasta la puerta y se dispuso abrirla para salir a buscarlos, pero en cuanto tomo la perilla su mano se congelo y la soltó inmediatamente, en pocos segundos su mano regreso a su estado normal. Volvió a intentarlo, ahora con ambas manos pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que la primera vez, las retiro del picaporte y en segundos se descongelaron, esto tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto y ya estaba comenzando hartarse. Invistió la puerta una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y mil veces más si su cuerpo se lo hubiera permitido, pero aquella endemoniada puerta parecía estar echa de acero, no iba a ceder ante sus intentos de tumbarla y ella no se iba a dar por vencida, subió de nuevo las escalera y llego a la habitación principal, se acerco a la ventana e intento abrirla, pero al igual que con la puerta sus manos se congelaban. Hizo el mismo procedimiento, invistió todas las veces que quiso pero nada sucedió y se dejo caer al suelo cansada, el cuerpo le dolía enormemente y sus manos se acalambraban por el frió, era inútil se encontraba atrapada en aquella mansión obscura y al parecer nadie vendría a buscarla. Por último se subió nuevamente a la cama y se recostó, dejo que sus ojos se llenaran de aquella obscuridad y se quedo un rato inmóvil, trato de encontrar un leve sonido que le indicara que la morena y el niño habían regresado, soñó con el sonido de las llaves entrando en la cerradura de la puerta, con los pasos de Henry subiendo por las escaleras y gritando "Ya llegamos, mamá", con el sonido de los tacones de Regina caminando por el pasillo y entrando a la cocina, soñó con los colores de la mansión, con la calidez de la chimenea de la sala encendida y con los aromas de lo que habría para cenar, de igual manera soñó con el rostro de su hijo y sus innumerables sonrisas, gestos y sus sin fin de risas que desbordaba cuando estaban los tres juntos, también pudo soñar con esas sonrisas altaneras, egocéntricas, tiernas y burlonas que la morena le dirigía, con sus ojos fijos en los de ella y sus risas espontaneas que valían más que todo el oro sobre la tierra.

Despertó encontrándose con aquella obscuridad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero se puso de pie y camino fuera de la estancia, reviso el cuarto de su hijo y el no estaba, bajo las escaleras para buscar a la alcaldesa y al igual que con Henry ella no se encontraba en ninguna parte, fue hacia la entrada e intento abrir la puerta, sus manos volvían a congelarse y volvió a investir la puerta pero nada paso, subió otra vez para hacer lo mismo que había hecho minutos antes con la puerta y como era de esperarse la ventana no se movió. Repitió aquello durante mucho tiempo, por días pensó ella, quizás habían paso días e inclusive meses en aquel lugar, pero nada parecía cambiar, salvo que ya se movía sin problemas por toda la casa y se podría decir que se había amoldado perfectamente a la obscuridad. Aquel frio que había sentido anteriormente había desaparecido o quizás ya no lo notaba, el silencio dejo de molestarle y la soledad le pareció normal, casi una amiga que iba con ella a todos lados, entonces dejo de esperar.

Dejo de investir la puerta y la ventana, dejo de esperar ruidos que le indicaran la llegada de Regina y Henry, dejo de soñar con los colores de aquella casa, dejo de soñar con los ruidos que esas dos personas ocasionarían al llegar, dejo de soñarlos y por completo dejo de soñar. Llego al punto de sentirse cómoda entre toda esa negrura, le resto importancia a la falta increíble de luz y calor, se había dado cuenta que era algo sin lo que podía vivir, no le hacía falta. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, algo le pesaba en el corazón y le dolía, era un dolor constante que al parecer había llegado para quedarse y hacerle compañía, hubo momentos en los que no pudo contener el llanto, otros en que simplemente despertaba llorando y se iba a dormir de igual manera, pero hubo otros en que cuando menos lo esperaba, las lagrimas resbalaban traicioneras por sus mejillas y se perdían en la obscuridad. De ese dolor nació el odio, el odio hacia sí misma por no ser capaz de salir de ahí, por mostrar debilidad ante el abandono de la morena y su hijo, odió las paredes que le rodeaban, odió no sentir frio y detesto con toda su alma… extrañarles con fuerza sobre humana.

Bajo las escaleras con paso decidido, camino hasta la entrada y tomo la perilla, su mano comenzaba a congelarse, pero el hielo se detuvo, miro extrañada la puerta pero en vez de alejarse llevo su otra mano a la perilla y esta no se congelo, entonces giro el pomo y la puerta se abrió.

Un rayo de luz le dio de golpe en el rostro, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para poder enfocar y se encontró con un techo blanco, miro a su izquierda y encontró paredes de un tierno color durazno, una mesita de noche con una jarra de agua y una puerta más allá de donde se encontraba, al frente una chimenea que al parecer tenía poco de haber sido apagada y luego a su derecha, una enorme ventana que dejaba entrar los insolentes rayos de sol, junto con una delicada brisa que acaricio su rostro sutilmente y una silla, donde se encontraba una mujer de tez verde y ojos azul claro. La miraba atentamente, sin perder rastro de todas sus expresiones y se sintió incomoda ante ello, nunca le había gustado que la miraran tan fijamente y ahora menos, se había acostumbrado tanto aquel lugar sumido en la negrura, que le resultaba molesto descubrir el mundo nuevamente.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – su voz sonó ronca y paso una saliva casi inexistente, aquella mujer se puso de pie y fue hasta la jarra de agua, apareció un vaso y vertió aquel liquido incoloro en el, se acerco a la oji-verde y la ayudo a que bebiera, Emma la hubiera apartado pero se sentía más débil que nunca y pensó, que un simple ratón hubiera podido matarla en ese mismo momento. – Gracias – si algo no podía faltar era agradecer por algo que penosamente necesitaba, en cuanto el agua había tocado sus labios se sintió con vida y más despierta. - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde están Regina y Henry? – la oji-azul sonrió

- Ellos están bien como acordamos, así que deja de preocuparte por ellos y en cuanto a donde estamos – aquella mujer miro a su alrededor y regreso a la silla que anteriormente había ocupado, clavo la vista a los ojos verdes – Estamos en mi casa, bienvenida Srta. Swan

- ¿El bosque encantado? – la oji-azul levanto una ceja

- Para nada querida, yo vivo más allá…

- ¿La tierra de Oz? – ahora su captora soltó una carcajada

- Más allá Emma, mucho más allá

- ¿Entonces donde?

- Más allá de lo que tus ojos alcancen a ver, hasta que tu vista se pierda en el horizonte y no logres ver más, es ahí donde vivo.

- Gracias por las indicaciones, obviamente encontrare el camino – volvió a reír, la rubia dejo de mirarla y cerró los ojos por un momento, quería dormir pues se sentía cansada

- Me sorprendes Emma – la aludida volvió abrir pesadamente los ojos y la miro agotada

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Caminaste en la obscuridad sin enloquecer y supiste regresar, de seguro pasaste por varias emociones y me atrevo a decir que una de ellas en especial te permitió salir de ahí ¿Cuál fue?

- No lo sé – volvió a cerrar sus ojos y dejo que el sueño la invadiera

- Si que lo sabes Emma y veremos que tanto uso puedes hacer de ella.


	3. Chapter 3 You'll Be Here Forever

**Estaras aquí para siempre**

Emma yacía de pie frente a la ventana, era su quinto día en aquel lugar y no había salido aun de la habitación donde se encontraba, no podía quejarse, la bruja no la había tratado mal ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario, ella había sido bastante amable, pasaba tiempo con ella y con ello había descubierto que era una compañía que no le desagradaba. Hablaban de muchas cosas, pero nunca de temas que implicaran la vida pasada de ambas, inclusive reían y llegaban a bromear la una con la otra, la oji-verde llego a pensar que no era una mala persona pero eso aun estaba por verse.

Aun llevaba puesta el típico pijama que solía usar, su captora había convocado para ella medio guardarropa en aquella habitación y se lo agradecía, pues lo último que quería era tener que usar un típico vestido de princesa. Como aun no abandonaba la habitación, lo único que podía hacer era mirar por la ventana y apreciar los enormes terrenos que rodeaban aquella casa, el hermoso color verde se extendía por los jardines hasta la copa de los arboles, no había visto una sola nube gris en todo el cielo, el aire era fresco y el sol siempre brillaba, al parecer era el lugar perfecto para vivir aun que, era muy posible que todo aquello fuera únicamente un hechizo.

Llamaron a la puerta y ella cedió el paso, se giro para encontrarse con la oji-azul.

- Buenos días Emma ¿Dormiste bien?

- Si gracias y ¿tu? – la otra mujer sonrió y asintió – que bueno

- Cuando estés lista, el desayuno te espera abajo

- ¿Qué? ¿Podre bajar?

- Has podido bajar desde que llegaste, pero al parecer esperabas mi orden

- Obvio que la esperaba, estoy secuestrada ¿no? – la bruja del oeste levanto una ceja y sonrió divertida - ¿Qué? ¿Me equivoco?

- Sí, querida, estás aquí en tú secuestrado, tú aquí por qué Hiciste un trato conmigo ...

- Lo sé y según tú querías mi magia y te la di, así que ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Déjame regresar

- Vamos Emma no pensaras que la magia se puede extraer de un solo golpe y ya, que ingenua niña, tu magia fluirá por tus venas hasta el ultimo día de tu vida, lo único que hago es extraer cantidades pequeñas para no matarte, no me servirías de nada muerta. – un clic sonó en la cabeza de la salvadora y no pudo reprimir la sorpresa que asomo en su rostro

- Me quedare aquí para siempre

- Exacto querida, para siempre

- ¿Y si intento escapar?

- Romperías nuestro acuerdo y me vería en la libertad de ir por la Reina y el joven príncipe, pero yo sé que no quieres eso – su interlocutora se recargo en la pared y le dedico una radiante sonrisa

- Ellos vendrán por mí

- ¿En serio piensas que ellos vendrán por ti? Dime que es una broma

- Lo digo muy en serio

- Como dicen, la esperanza es lo último que muere y en tu caso, morirá más pronto de lo que crees

- Tú los conoces mejor que yo, sabes que vendrán, David, Mary Margaret y Regina vendrán por mí

- Es por eso que los conozco que te digo que no vendrán, no será por el hecho de que no encuentren este lugar – señalo los alrededores – tampoco será porque no logren entrar, no vendrán porque no les interesas Emma, esa es la verdad

- ¿Y esperas que te crea? La ingenua eres tú

- Con el tiempo me darás la razón, pero recuerda esto… tu aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes pasearte por la casa, salir de ella y andar por los alrededores, no es necesario que permanezcas en esta habitación para siempre – se despego de la pared y abrió nuevamente la puerta – el desayuno está listo.

- Elphaba… - la aludida miro a la rubia sobre el hombro

- Dime cariño

- Si ellos vienen en mi busca y encuentran este lugar…. ¿Los dejarías entrar?

- ¿Y por qué haría eso? – la tristeza asomo en aquellos ojos verdes

- Solo quiero decirles adiós

- Si eso llegara a suceder, te dejaría irte pero con toda la sinceridad del mundo te repito… eso no va a pasar.

- Ten en cuenta lo que has dicho

- Lo tendré en cuenta mientras tu tengas en cuenta lo que te acabo de decir – y con aquellas palabras la bruja se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si

Emma se quedo mirando la puerta sin saber bien que hacer, de alguna manera las palabras de la oji-azul habían ocasionado una perforación en su convicción, no muy grande, pero una fisura bastaba y era más que suficiente para ponerla a pensar. Soltó un largo suspiro al aire y regreso la vista a la ventana, hacia un cálido día como siempre, desde que había despertado no había día en que no brillara el sol a diferencia de cuando se iba a dormir.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos regresaba a la mansión, ahí todo seguía igual de obscuro y muerto, salvo por ella que al parecer era la única deambulando en ese lugar, por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo, Emma ansiaba regresar cada noche a la mansión de la alcaldesa y esperar por ella y por su hijo. Algo le indicaba que si ellos iban ir a rescatarla llegarían a ese lugar, seria en ese momento cuando la luz regresaría y ella podría verlos, pero por el momento lo único que podía hacer era esperar y mantener el trato con la bruja.

Había una puerta del lado izquierdo de la chimenea, camino hasta ella y giro el pomo, esta se abrió y revelo un hermoso cuarto de baño. Paredes en un tono azul celeste, con unos toques blancos y piso de madera, en el medio había una tina con agua caliente y una toalla descansando en una mesita junto a la tina. Al parecer todo aquello funcionaba con magia, pues no había visto ni un solo sirviente entrar y salir de su habitación, ya no le parecía fuera de lo normal y con todo lo que había visto en Storybrooke, la gente afirmando pertenecer a los cuentos y luego Regina usando "magia" le había confirmado que el mundo estaba más loco de lo que solía creer. Así que ahora ya no tenía que sorprenderse tanto.

Poco a poco se fue despojando de su ropa y conforme esta caía al suelo desaparecía, la primera vez que vio aquello, se llevo un gran susto y había salido del cuarto de baño para buscar su pijama, puso la recamara patas para arriba buscándola, pero no la encontró y paso el día pensando en donde diablos había ido a parar su pijama, pero al llegar la noche, la encontró debajo de la almohada y con olor a canela. Aquel detalle se lo comento a la oji-azul, que paso dos días enteros riéndose de ella en su cara y recordándole lo tonta que había sido. Al salir de bañarse, seco su cuerpo con la toalla, borrando lentamente las gotitas de agua que vagaban libres por su piel, una a una fueron desapareciendo y dejo caer la toalla al suelo, esta desapareció y una nueva apareció sobre la mesa. Con ella seco su cabello, su larga y rubia melena quedo seca con solo una pasada de la toalla, nuevamente la dejo caer al suelo y esta igual que la anterior desapareció, sobre aquella mesa apareció ropa suya. Ropa interior, unos jeans, playera gris y botas color café obscuro, se vistió y salió del baño, sobre la cama se encontraba su chamarra roja, la tomo y salió de la habitación.

Un corredor con piso de madera la recibió al salir, a su izquierda aquel corredor llegaba a su fin con el inicio de unas escaleras, pero a su derecha se extendía, mostrando dos puertas más y supuso que una de ellas sería la habitación de la bruja del oeste, quizás la última puerta fuera su laboratorio secreto, también cambia la posibilidad de que fuera una sala de torturas o a lo mejor solo era la habitación para invitados, aun que su recamara quizás era la de invitados y la otra podía ser una de las dos opciones anteriores o ambas.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos, no existía otra tortura como la que ya estaba viviendo, camino hacia la izquierda y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, ya era suficientemente doloroso no poder regresar, como para que la oji-azul pensara que podía infligirle aun más dolor.

Llego a la planta baja y Emma esperaba encontrar una lujosa casa, casi un castillo pero no fue así, era sencillo a su ver, casi acogedor no que va en realidad lo era. Diviso la sala con pared de piedra y sillones, la chimenea que contenía porciones de ceniza, luego una ventana que se encontraba abierta dejando entrar el aire y los sonidos de las aves, volteo hacia el otro lado y contemplo el comedor, mesa para cuatro con cubiertos para dos y enseguida la cocina, pequeña pero acorde con todo lo anterior, horno de leños y al parecer lo que ella entendió que era la estufa funcionaba de igual manera que el horno.

- Déjame adivinar – la rubia se giro sobre sus tobillos para encontrar que la bruja bajaba por las escaleras y la observaba divertida – pensaste que vivía en una cueva, de seguro rodeada por pociones y animales disecados, sin mencionar que esa cueva se encontraría en un pantano.

- La verdad pensé que vivirías en una mansión o en un castillo – la oji-azul paso por su lado y se dirigió a la cocina, le indico a Emma que tomara asiento y así lo hizo, la salvadora tomo su lugar frente a la oji-azul.

- No soy la Reina, querida, soy… diferente, me gusta más lo típico si así quieres llamarlo

- Lo típico pero con magia

- Un toque mágico siempre ayuda ¿o no?

- No discutiré ese punto, es una gran ayuda con eso de desaparecer la ropa – la oji-verde se llevo el primer bocado a su boca, estaba delicioso

- ¿Emma, me estas seduciendo? – abrió los ojos de golpe, paso la comida con dificultad y sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro, miro a la bruja quien le sostuvo la mirada, quería contestar pero su voz al parecer se había ido a esconder alguna esquina de la casa y no había dejado dicho cuando regresaría. – El que calla otorga – se rompió el contacto visual gracias a que la oji-azul despego sus ojos de los de ella, entonces su voz regreso de jugar a las escondidas.

- Yo no seduzco a nadie y menos a la persona con quien he hecho un trato

- ¿Segura? Quizás puedas persuadir a esa persona con algo de seducción, a lo mejor y así consigues tu libertad

- No soy esa clase de persona

- La gente cambia, querida

- Si, espero que cambies y me dejes regresar

- Eso no es cambiar, eso es romper un contrato mágico y no me enseñaron hacer eso

- ¿Y aceptar la persuasión a cambio de mi libertad, no es romper el trato?

- No, porque me estarías pagando con tu cuerpo y yo con tu libertad, si te dejara ir así nada más por mi buena fe no me beneficiaría en nada y por eso no es una opción ¿entiendes?

- Por desgracia si – le dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja – saldré a darle la vuelta a este lugar en cuento acabe de desayunar

- Como gustes, es bastante grande te llevara gran parte de la mañana

- Tengo tiempo

- Exacto querida, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo

Al terminar el incomodo desayuno con la bruja, Emma se puso en camino para explorar los dominios de la oji-azul, la cabaña yacía rodeada de un inmenso bosque en el cual ya llevaba tiempo caminando y parecía no tener fin, se había quitado la chamarra y la llevaba al hombro, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para regresar, pero alcanzo a ver los inicios de un lago. Acelero el paso y efectivamente era un pequeño lago, se puso de rodillas y hundió ambas manos en el agua, para después mojar su rostro.

Se sentó a orillas de su recién descubierto lago, todo a su alrededor rebosaba tranquilidad y paz, era extraño que ese lugar fuera así, ya que pertenecía a la bruja malvada, no concordaba con nada de lo que pudo haber imaginado, inclusive Elphaba le resultaba diferente a la versión que había visto atacando Storybrooke y Nueva York. De pronto algo comenzó agitarse en el agua, la oji-verde se puso de pie y lo que vio, la obligo a dejar caer su chamarra al suelo.

El agua le regresaba la imagen de una mujer de cabello negro ópalo, piel melocotón y labios rojos, con una hermosa cicatriz adornando el labio superior, sus ojos chocolate dejaban ver perfectamente que se encontraba molesta, desesperada y detonaban la propia hinchazón de cuando uno ha llorado por mucho rato, al parecer discutía con alguien y pudo ver con quienes, David y Mary Margaret estaban con ella, daban la impresión de querer calmarla, bueno más bien el príncipe encantador intentaba calmarlas, pues su esposa y la alcaldesa estaban al borde del abismo que ocasionaba la preocupación.

Emma no podía creer lo que veía y quiso zambullirse en el agua para ver si lograba llegar a ella, pero se contuvo, pues quería seguir gravando su imagen en su memoria, porque poco a poco hubo ondulaciones en el agua y la imagen se fue disipando, hasta que no quedara nada.

- Regina… - aquel nombre escapo de sus labios y las lagrimas le siguieron, ahora no quería apartarse de ese lago, quería anclarse ahí para nunca moverse.


	4. Chapter 4 Magic

Capítulo 4 Magia

Se había quedado ahí de pie, con la vista fija en el agua, parecía como si sus pies hubieran echado raíces y le fuera imposible moverse, en sí, no quería moverse. Esperaba que el agua cristalina del lago, volviera a mostrarle la imagen de su familia, porque eso eran, a pesar de que ella no los recordaba de tiempo atrás, por mucho que ellos se esforzaran en hacerla recordar y aquellos intentos no funcionaran, ella aún que no se los comunicara, los consideraba familia y ansiaba regresar a su lado.

La bruja se equivocaba, David, Mary Margaret y Regina vendrían por ella, pero no quería que ellos hicieran todo el trabajo, quería ayudarlos y estar lista para cuando aparecieran. Con mucho trabajo, consiguió que sus pies retomaran el camino de regreso a la casa, pasos lentos eran los que daban y se le hizo eterno, hasta que sus ojos divisaron la figura de la oji-azul, que yacía recargada sobre el marco de la puerta.

- Ya te iba ir a buscar ¿Dónde estabas?

- No planeaba escaparme

- No es eso lo que me preocupaba, salvadora

- ¿Te preocupas por mi? vaya que detallé de tu parte - se disponía a entrar a la casa, pero la bruja extendió un brazo impidiéndole el paso.

- Eres mi suministro de magia con patas Emma, si te pierdes en el bosque me quedo sin tu magia y eso, no está dentro de mis planes, querida.

- No te preocupes, ya viste que se regresar - aquel brazo seguía impidiéndole el paso, la oji-verde la miro con fastidio - ¿Me permites?

- Cuando salgas, no te alejes demasiado de la casa y regresa antes del anochecer.

- Pensé que podía hacer lo que quisiera y creí que eso implicaba, salir y regresar a la hora que yo quisiera

- No si eso implica poner en peligro tu magia

- ¿Cómo iba a ponerla en peligro? No hay ningún monstruo chupa magia allá afuera

- En los cuentos, los monstruos salen de noche y allá afuera - con la mano libre señalo el bosque - créeme que los hay

- Mantenlos a raya, estos son tus dominios ¿no?

- Ya los mantengo a raya durante el día, por las noches... no hay nada que pueda hacer, así que hazme caso y no hagas tonterías.

- Como quieras - aquel brazo dejo de estorbar y Emma pudo entrar.

En el comedor ya se encontraba la cena, la oji-verde no había sido consciente de cuanto tiempo había pasado, quizás y Elphaba, no sólo estaba molesta porque regresara tan tarde, sino por el hecho de que había faltado a la hora de la comida. La bruja tomo asiento en su lugar de costumbre, por otro lado, Emma se dirigió al fregadero a lavarse las manos y regreso, para sentarse frente a la oji-azul. Cenaron en silencio, se lanzaban miradas furtivas y rehuían a los ojos ajenos, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban era el chocar de los cubiertos, el tronar de los leños consumiéndose en la chimenea, la brisa nocturna agitando las hojas, las respiraciones lentas y suaves de la salvadora y de la bruja malvada, en el comedor.

Emma se metió a la cama y apago la vela sobre la mesita de noche, no todo estaba obscuro en su habitación, la luna alumbraba un poco y dejaba entrar unos tenues rayitos de luz. Ya sabía lo que pasaría en cuanto se quedara dormida, volvería aquella mansión obscura y se quedaría ahí, añorando la presencia de Regina y Henry, los cuales nunca llegaban. Una vez más así fue como sucedió.

A la mañana siguiente, comenzó su día de la misma manera que el día anterior, bajó a desayunar y encontró a Elphaba ya esperándola en el comedor, la oji-azul con un ligero movimiento de mano, hizo que la silla de Emma se abriera para ella.

- Por favor - le indicó su asiento y la oji-verde obedeció

- ¿Como lo haces?

- ¿El que querida? - comenzaron a desayunar

- Eso, la magia

- ¿Curiosidad?

- Creo, nunca me había a detenido a pensarlo - mentira, sí que lo había pensado y sobre todo cuando había visto a Regina haciendo magia, le había preguntado a la morena como hacerlo, pero no era fácil y menos si la tenía a sus espaldas, hablándole casi cerca del oído, era imposible que se concentrara.

- Deséalo

- ¿Qué?

- Sólo deséalo y ya, la magia se basa en emociones, así que sólo desea y mantén ese deseo, concéntrate en desearlo con fuerza y listo.

- Así de fácil - la bruja sonrió sutilmente y la miro

- Inténtalo

- Bien

Dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa e hizo a un lado su plato a medio terminar. Desear, era exactamente lo que le había dicho la alcaldesa, así que empezaría por algo sencillo y sería, aparecer la vela de su mesita de noche frente a ella y entonces, cerró los ojos.

Visualizo aquella vela, una vela delgada y a medio consumir, incrustada en un candelero color verde obscuro, la quería con ella, deseaba que la vela estuviera frente a ella y lo deseo con fuerza.

- Emma... abre los ojos - ante la voz de la bruja, lentamente abrió los ojos y frente a ella se encontraba su vela, pero no sólo eso, también yacía encendida.

- Lo logre, pero...

- Sigues sorprendiéndome, aparte de traerla, la encendiste

- No recuerdo haber deseado eso, yo sólo quería la vela

- Tu magia actuó por sí sola, le dio un toque adicional a tu logro

- Creo que ya encontré en que ocupare mi tiempo libre

Esa mañana también había ido al lago, estuvo ahí durante unas cuantas horas, esperando a que el agua le mostrar nuevas imágenes pero lo único que le mostró, fue a un par de peses chapoteando y parecía como si estos se estuvieran burlando de ella, al verla ahí sentada a las orillas dibujando con la punta del dedo sobre la tierra. Regreso temprano a la cabaña, esperaba encontrarse a Elphaba igual que ayer en el lumbral de la puerta, pero no fue así, subió las escaleras y se fue directo a su habitación.

Comenzó a practicar, deseaba pequeñas cosas y sencillas de aparecer, como fueron vasos de la cocina, leños de la chimenea, cubiertos y fruta, hasta que paso a algo más complicado, desear cosas que provenían de Storybrooke.

En lo primero que pensó, fueron en las llaves de su escarabajo y las vio claro en su mente, las deseó, extrañaba el tacto metálico, el sonido que ovacionaban al chocar y entonces, sintió su peso en su mano. Ahí estaban las llaves.

Una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro, se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, pudo ver el porta retratos de madera, la foto de un niño de cabello castaño abrazado a una mujer pelinegra y a ella colándose, apenas saliendo en la toma y a punto de resbalarse. Apretó sus manos, sintiendo la liza superficie y fue abriendo los ojos, la imagen de Regina abrazando a su hijo y de ella apareciendo a medias en la fotografía, le sacaron lágrimas de felicidad y de tristeza.

Llevo aquel objeto contra su pecho y lo estrecho con fuerza, los echaba tanto de menos, tanto que dolía, quizás tanto, como para desear arrancarse el corazón.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la rubia se sobresaltó, Elphaba había entrado a su recámara. Le miraba con ojos intenso, podría decirse que molestos y avanzo hacia ella, se detuvo a su lado, observo las llaves de su auto y luego el portarretratos que mantenía aferrado al pecho. Algo andaba mal, Emma se sentía amenazada en ese momento por la bruja, pero no pudo pensar más, pues aquella mujer se abalanzó sobre ella.

El cuerpo de la oji-azul aprisionó el suyo contra el colchón, una mano rápida le arrebató el portarretratos y lo dejo aún lado de la cama, la otra mano sujetó su rostro con fuerza obligándola así a mirarla, Emma trataba con todos sus fuerzas de quitársela de encima, sus brazos se cerraron en la espalda de la bruja, araño y golpeo, pero a su agresora parecía no importarle.

Hasta que Elphaba la beso, abrió los ojos enormemente, la estaba besando, había atrapado su labio inferior con los suyos y los delineaba tiernamente con la punta de su lengua.

Emma había dejado de moverse y no era porque no quisiera, simplemente no podía, algo se lo impedía y empezó a sentir como el cansancio la llenaba, al igual que los labios de la bruja moverse sobre los suyos, lamiendo y mordiendo, sacando incluso de su garganta pequeños gemidos, que avergonzaron a la rubia terriblemente. Sus brazos, que se habían aferrado a la espalda de la oji-azul, primero en un intento de quitarla y luego en un intento de no desmayarse, fueron cayendo lentamente, uno sobre la cama y el otro fuera de esta. Sus ojos imitaron a sus brazos y se fueron cerrando, antes de que el desmayo se le viniera encima, alcanzo a sentir como aquel cuerpo la liberaba y su voz, febril y aterciopelada susurrando.

- Dulces sueños, Emma.


	5. Chapter 5 The Loss of Faith

Siento mucho el haber tardado, pero entre exámenes y tareas no veía llegar mi libertad, así que me disculpo por la tardanza y aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Paso agradecer los reviews y favoritos, eso siempre ayuda a mantener las ganas de seguir escribiendo n.n

Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

Capitulo 5 -. La realidad es más cruel cuando se tiene fe

Se encontraba nuevamente en aquella habitación obscura, yacía recostada sobre la cama sin poder moverse, algo ejercía una feroz presión sobre su anatomía y no sabía que era, quizás fuera la obscuridad a su alrededor, probablemente fuera eso. Aquella obscuridad que en veces anteriores había sido gentil y amable, ahora le pesaba tanto que la obligaba a permanecer fija en la cama.

Cuando sus fuerzas empezaban a regresar a ella, aquel calor regresaba a sus labios, como el vapor de un baño sauna le llenaba los pulmones, tanto que quemaba y la dejaba sin aire, para enseguida dejarla atontada, sumisa y podía decirse que casi moribunda. Después de eso, le costaba tanto jalar aire que hubiera sido más fácil pararse de cabeza, deletrear su nombre al derecho y al revés, regresar sobre sus pies, mantener el equilibrio y recitar el abecedario mientras brincaba sobre un solo pie. Poco a poco el efecto de aquellos labios fue desapareciendo, permitiéndole abrir los ojos nuevamente y lo primero que vio, fueron los rayos de luna colarse por su ventana entreabierta.

Se encontraba boca abajo sobre el colchón, miro a su alrededor, bueno lo que su posición le dejaba observar, había una silla cerca de la cama y supuso que la bruja había estado ocupándola minutos atrás, sobre el buro alcanzo a ver el resplandor de las llaves de su insecto amarillo, para después perder sus ojos sobre la foto. Estiro el brazo tratando de alcanzarla, pero no pudo y al intentar utilizar su magia, una atroz punzada ataco su cabeza y se llevo ambas manos a su cráneo, queriendo así amortiguar el dolor. Con algo de esfuerzo consiguió acostarse boca arriba, respiraba profundamente y se sobaba las sienes, la punzada iba cediendo con lentitud, en ese momento escucho la puerta abrirse y las pisadas de Elphaba invadieron la estancia.

La oji-azul tomo asiento en aquella silla, se acomodo tranquilamente y con un elegante movimiento cruzo las piernas, para después mirar a una Emma con gesto adolorido y sonreír con gracia, a lo que la salvadora respondió con una mirada molesta y fría, no le veía lo chistoso a lo que sucedía, en si no sabía que carajos había pasado.

-¿Qué diablos me hiciste?

-Nada querida – clavo sus ojos verdes que ahora brillaban con aquel tono característico del enfado – Al parecer eres sensible a mis besos ¿no crees?

-Eso… no fue un beso, los besos no dejan inconscientes a las personas

-Eso es porque nunca te había besado una bruja malvada

-No vuelvas hacerlo…

-¿Sino qué? Tus amigos vendrán ayudarte – la rubia dejo de sobarse las sienes y la miro fijamente, Elphaba sostuvo su mirada y mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios, había algo diferente en la oji-azul, se veía más altiva, más fresca, más… radiante si así podía decirlo

-Ellos vendrán tenlo por seguro – la bruja apretó los labios y levanto amabas cejas, en un gesto burlón

-Como tu digas, ahora duérmete sino nunca se te pasara el dolor de cabeza – se levanto de la silla y camino hasta la puerta – por cierto Emma – la aludida volteo y ambas se miraron - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarden en venir por ti? Si yo fuera ellos y se hubieran llevado a alguien importante para mí, yo hubiera salido tras de esa persona en ese mismo momento y no hubiera dejado pasar… una semana o un poco más de una semana, ¿tú qué opinas?

-¿Cuánto dormí? – su voz era apenas un susurro

-Dos días, por eso te pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a esperar?

-Ellos vendrán… lo sé – la oji-azul salió de la estancia y el eco de la puerta al cerrarse retumbo en los oídos de Emma.

Se recostó lentamente en la cama y volteo a ver la foto de Regina, de su hijo y ella, su familia.

-Vendrás ¿no es así?

Con aquella imagen en su cabeza cayo dormida. En su interior se había formado una lucha entre la fe y la duda, Elphaba había logrado sembrar perfectamente la incertidumbre sobre ella y ahora, comenzaba a cuestionarse si de verdad ellos, si Regina vendría por ella y… ¿Si no lo hacía? ¿Si la dejaban ahí? ¿Si ella misma no era capaz de escapar? ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? ¿Y si nunca fue su intención el ir por ella? ¿Si solo fue una trampa para que ellos pudieran librarse de la bruja? ¿Y si ellos ya habían echo un trato antes con ella? ¿Podría caber la posibilidad de que la hubieran engañado?

Pasaron los días, uno tras otro y con ellos las semanas, quizás estaba por cumplir un mes en la casa de Elphaba y aun no había señales de su "familia". Habían sucedido un par de cosas, la primera fue que cada vez que ella fortalecía su magia, la bruja llegaba hasta donde ella se encontrara y la arrinconaba para enseguida besarla, Emma entendió que de esa manera drenaba cierta cantidad de su magia, pero con el pasar del tiempo, ya no bastaba un solo beso y eran necesarios uno más o tres, para que la rubia cayera agotada donde la bruja la hubiera atrapado. Segundo, el lago le había vuelto a mostrar imágenes de StoryBrooke y todo parecía estar como si nada, David y Mary Margaret hacían su vida normal al igual que Regina y su hijo, parecía que ninguno de ellos la echaba de menos. Tercero, cuando regresaba a la mansión obscura podía sentir como su coraje y frustración, forcejeaban con su fe y esta se tambaleaba, todo en aquel lugar oscilaba con desbordarse y dejar al descubierto un sentimiento que se había sembrado en su interior, un "algo" que llevaba tiempo resguardado y que había ido creciendo, silencioso, mimetizado con otras emociones, pasando desapercibido ante sus ojos y se había colado perfectamente en su corazón, una motita negra pero nada más una era suficiente para que las cosas cambiaran.

Emma estaba cayendo en la desesperación, a pesar de que mantenía un mínimo de fe y esperanza, la dura verdad amenazaba con derrumbarse sobre ella por completo. Se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea de la sala, sus ojos fijos en las llamas y las facciones del rostro rígidas, la mandíbula apretada al igual que los puños de sus manos, su respiración era tranquila y pausada, pero el fuego comenzó a moverse al ritmo de su inhalación y exhalación, quería devorar todo a su alrededor, que todo se volviera cenizas y luego desatar un huracán, para que se perdieran en otro mundo. Fue consiente cuando su única compañía tomo asiento a su lado, la oji-azul mantuvo sus ojos sobre ella, guardo silencio y se dedico a contemplarla.

-¿Qué esperas? – la voz de Emma sonó fría pero autoritaria, nunca despego sus ojos verdes de la chimenea y con un leve movimiento de mano, apago el fuego de golpe.

-¿Aun los esperas verdad? o más bien la esperas a ella ¿no? – la contestación nunca llego y como dicen, el que caya otorga - ¿Por qué? – la rubia agacho la cabeza dejando que sus rubios rizos rozaran su rostro y sin pretenderlo, una a una resbalaron las traicioneras lagrimas por sus pálidas mejillas - ¡oh Emma! No me digas que… debes estar bromeando ¿verdad? – el silencio por parte de la salvadora se mantuvo y la bruja se puso de pie, su risa irónica se hizo escuchar en la habitación, camino un par de pasos mientras se acariciaba el cabello y llevaba sus manos a su boca sin poder creerlo, se detuvo frente a la rubia e hincándose alcanzo la altura de la oji-azul. - ¿De verdad creíste que ella te quería? – la mano de Elphaba se coló entre su cabello y con delicadeza, sujeto su barbilla y la obligo a levantar su cabeza.

Sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con aquellas lagunas verdes, que dejaban desbordar sin pena alguna el llanto que habían fallado en contener, la bruja acaricio su rostro humedecido y le sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Creíste que una mujer como ella, podía llegar a enamorarse de ti? Ella no hace ese tipo de cosas, Emma, la mujer por la que te sacrificaste lo único que quería era sacarte del medio

-Mentira

-Tu no lo recuerdas, pero ella siempre te quiso lejos de su vida y de la de Henry – la rubia frunció el seño confundida, la mujer frente a ella se incorporo y le tendió su mano – Ven, ya es hora de que sepas la verdad – tomo su mano y la bruja la ayudo a incorporarse.

Se dejo llevar por Elphaba hasta el lago que ella visitaba todos los días, siempre pensó que no conocía lo especial que era aquel lugar, pero al parecer se había equivocado y había perdido su tiempo tratando de mantener oculta su localización. Entraron en el, hasta que el agua les cubrió un poco más arriba de los tobillos, la bruja sujeto su mano y le ordeno que extendiera su brazo, con la uña abrió un ligero corte sobre su palma y dejo que la sangre se derramara en el agua. La oji-azul soltó con cuidado su brazo y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, Emma la miro de reojo pero el agua comenzó agitarse y regreso su vista al lago. Igual que las veces anteriores, se formaron imágenes un sinfín de imágenes iban y venían, mostrándole a ella misma de casa en casa, escapando de estas, conociendo todo tipo de gente y por un hombre, termino en la cárcel con una prueba de embarazo en sus manos. Cada imagen le arrancaba pedazos del corazón y del alma, era aquello lo que no recordaba, su verdadera vida y el dolor que en ella había, la verdad era que había sido una ladrona, que había dado a su hijo en adopción y que el pequeño la había buscado para regresar los finales felices, la verdad era que Regina había tratado de todo para sacarla de aquel pueblo, que había echo una alianza con su madre para eliminarla a ella y a su familia, para al final quedarse con Henry, la verdad era que en su busca por "su hijo" la alcaldesa tenía todo arreglado para dejarla a ella en Neverland, pero no le funciono y a causa de eso se vio obligada a borrarle sus recuerdos, creando memorias falsas, la verdad era que…. Regina había echo ya un trato con Elphaba para sacarla del juego y así, quedarse únicamente con Henry.

Las imágenes se repetían, una y otra vez, mientras Emma con ello se las grababa en la cabeza, quería cerrar los ojos y repetirse que todo eso era mentira, pero no tenía fuerzas para poner resistencia.

-Ella nunca te quiso y jamás lo hará o por lo menos no a ti, Emma. El lugar que creíste que era tuyo, realmente, lo ocupa alguien más

Su vida desapareció del agua y lo que vio doblo sus rodillas, estas hicieron contacto con las piedras afiladas y sintió como su ropa se humedecía, si había quedado algo de fe en ella ahora esta moría ahogada y no quedaba nada. En la mansión Mills un hombre abrazaba a una mujer que ella reconoció rápidamente, acariciaba su espalda y cabello, mientras le decía algo, a lo que Regina respondió aferrándose al abrazo de aquel sujeto.

-Por favor…. detenlo - su voz había sido una súplica completa y la oji-azul accedió ante aquella ruego, las imágenes liberaron el agua y esta regreso su habitual calma.

Emma se quedo ahí sin mover un solo musculo, comenzaba a sentir el frescor que anunciaba que no tardaba en caer la noche, pero no le importo, eso no la haría moverse de ahí, nada la haría moverse de ahí pues deseaba que el agua se la llevara y así, como le arrebato su fe y esperanza, quería que la hundiera, que le llenara los pulmones y la obligara a cerrar los ojos para siempre. Pero una mano sutilmente se poso sobre su hombro, era un toque cálido que la hizo despegar los ojos de la nada y mirar hacia arriba, Elphaba estaba a sus espaldas y la miraba compasiva.

-Tenias razón, nunca vendrá… nunca le importe. – jamás se le había quebrado tanto la voz como al pronunciar esas palabras

-Lo siento, Emma.

-¿Cuál fue el trato entre ustedes dos? – la bruja suspiro y apretó ligeramente su agarre sobre su hombro

-Tu muerte a cambio de tu hijo

-¿Por qué no lo has echo? Si es mi magia, te la doy completa ahora mismo…

-No es mi intención hacerte daño, nunca lo fue, simplemente estaba cumpliendo sus ordenes y pues… me lleve a varios en el camino, por eso te mantengo con vida, no quiero que mueras Emma…

-¿Por qué no? Ya no tengo porque vivir, pensé que ella me quería, que me amaba… que podríamos… - se llevo una mano al rostro y lo cubrió, era imposible detener su llanto

-Tienes algo porque vivir, no creo que este en tus planes dejar a TU hijo con ella ¿o sí? - hubo un destello de luz en su cabeza, fue como el detonador que necesitaba para levantarse lentamente del agua y girarse para mirar a Elphaba.

Aun las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, pero sus ojos poseían el brillo característico de la frialdad, del vacío que dejaba la realidad en alguien quien perdió la fe. En su cerebro hubo una sola palabra que se formo, una que le sabría deliciosa si se la servía fría y acabaría con todo lo que hubiera en el plato, sin importarle quien se le cruzara en el camino.

-Claro que no, el es mi hijo y el vendrá conmigo

-No la tendrás fácil, hará de todo para impedírtelo – la salvadora camino fuera del agua seguida unos pasos atrás por Elphaba

-Que lo intente

No se percato que la mujer a sus espaldas mantenía una sonrisa perversa en sus labios, que le miraba como quien contempla el barro que estaba moldeando, para descubrir que ha adquirido la forma que tanto deseaba y que esta lista para utilizarse.

-Mi monstruo está completo


	6. Chapter 6 The Hate

Hola n.n una vez más pido disculpas por haber tardado (tanto) las tareas habían absorbido mi libertad, pero ya no. Así que aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, un poco corto pero en especial a mi este me gusta mucho xD, muy posiblemente en el siguiente capitulo lleguen a odiar a Emma y a querer arrancarle todo lo arrancable, la cosa se pondrá algo fea pero empezara lo bueno. Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, háganme saber sin merezco gitomatasos o algo por el estilo xD sin más aquí les dejo este capitulo n.n

* * *

Capítulo 6 -. The hate

Habían regresado a la cabaña de la bruja, Elphaba no se molesto en llamar a Emma, pues la rubia en cuanto cruzo la puerta subió directo a su cuarto y cerro de un portazo, el ruido hizo crujir horriblemente las ventanas.

En la estancia el fuego se había apagado de golpe, el aire que respiraba se volvía frio y cortante, le ardían los pulmones y fue peor cuando respiro por la boca, un quejido amenazo con escapar de sus labios, pero lo contuvo y apretó los puños tan fuerte que sintió las uñas clavadas en la piel. Avanzo hasta la ventana que se encontraba abierta, se recargo pesadamente en el marco y agradeció la fuerza de la madera bajo sus manos, pues necesitaba que algo la ayudara a sostenerse, porque el dolor y la rabia que estaba sintiendo amenazaba con quebrarle las rodillas. Agarro con fuerza el borde de la ventana y levanto la vista de la madera, para perder los ojos en los campos ahora negros del lugar. La luna brillaba hermosa en el cielo, las estrellas centellaban con delicadeza, mientras que el aire rosaba levemente su rostro, era una noche tranquila pero ante sus ojos era todo lo contrario, todo era gris y opaco.

Un destello llamo su atención, volteo hacia su izquierda y sobre el buro encontró aquella fotografía, los tres juntos e inmóviles, capturados hermosamente en una hoja. Una dolorosa y profunda punzada le atravesó el corazón, con un ligero movimiento de su mano y el objeto levito hasta ella, lo sostuvo grácilmente y lo contemplo amargamente.

No pudo evitarlo, ni mucho menos controlarlo, ya que nuevamente las lágrimas vagaban libres por sus mejillas, leves quejidos abandonaban su boca y continuos estremecimientos, recorrían ávidos su cuerpo, la mano que sostenía el retrato temblaba, su pecho subía y bajaba dolorosamente. Soltó su agarre sobre la madera y se llevo la mano a la boca, en un vago intento por callar sus lastimeros gemidos, pero recordó el porqué su mano había estado sujetada el borde de la ventana y fue ahí, cuando sus piernas vibraron con fuerza y lentamente fue cayendo al suelo, hasta estar completamente de rodillas.

Cerró los ojos y llevo la foto hasta su pecho, para apretarla con fuerza hasta que escucho el crujir del vidrio, enseguida los pequeños fragmentos se incrustaron en su piel. Un líquido tibio surco su blanquecina tez y este continuo su camino, manchando a su paso su ropa y humedeciendo, poco a poco el retrato de su hijo y… de la mujer que le dolía en el alma. Fue así que recargo la espalda contra la fría pared, no se percato en qué momento sus parpados adquirieron el peso de dos yunques, pues el sueño la había vencido y en esa incómoda posición la obscuridad la acobijo.

Unos pasos hicieron su camino hasta ella, se detuvieron a su lado y una tibia mano retiro con cuidado su feroz agarre sobre la fotografía, saco el papel manchado con gotas de sangre del marco, mientras cachos pequeños y grandes de vidrio que no se había incrustado en la piel de la rubia, caían lentamente al suelo y sonaban exactamente, como cuando las lagrimas se estrellan contra la nada, doblo con cuidado la fotografía y con delicadeza, lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de la chamarra roja de Emma.

Se agacho un poco y con cuidado acaricio aquella rubia melena, enredo sus dedos en aquel sedoso cabello y suspiro, mientras una cruel y seductora sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Regresaras a mi Emma, sin que te des cuenta tus pasos… te traerán de regreso a mi – esa aterciopelada voz, que fue un susurro y combinación de suspiro, haría eco en la memoria de la salvadora.

Se inclino un poco más y deposito un suave beso sobre su cabeza.

-Buen viaje, princesa – la mujer abandono la habitación, sabiendo perfectamente que al día siguiente, muy probablemente Emma habría sido capaz de abrir la puerta.

Emma se encontraba otra vez en aquella obscura mansión, pero noto algo diferente, aparte de que habían zonas de la casa que estaban iluminadas, noto que los vidrios estaban quebrados y las paredes poseían pequeñas y grandes cuarteaduras, pero lo más curioso es que podía sentir la presencia de la morena. Ese fue el detónate, su cálida presencia que araño el corazón ya roto de la rubia, causando nuevamente lagrimas en sus ojos. Subió por las escaleras y entro a la alcoba principal, ahí su presencia le golpeo con más fuerza, pero no fue lo único que sintió. Otra presencia había estado ahí, otra persona y sabia quien era.

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y puños, para enseguida escuchar una voz en su cabeza diciendo "mátalo", sus dientes tronaron y sintió como un nuevo sentimiento se comía lo que quedaba de su corazón. Esa voz volvió hablar y sonó tan cruda en su mente, que se estremeció de pies a cabeza "ódialos" y sin pensarlo, de sus labios escapo la llave que calla cualquier duda.

-Si ...

De pronto, toda la casa adquirió colores y luces, sonidos y aire fresco, las ventanas se abrieron dejando entrar la luz del sol. Emma no podía creerlo, no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando y menos a lo que estaba por pasar. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y brinco los últimos cuatro escalones, se acerco a la puerta y colocando una nerviosa mano sobre el picaporte, lo giro con cuidado y este ocasiono un rechinido, la puerta estaba abierta.

Tiro de ella rápidamente y el sol la golpeo de lleno, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la cantidad de luz, pudo contemplar lo que jamás creyó que volvería a ver. Con cautela cruzo el marco de madera y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sus pies estaban al borde de una línea amarilla y sus ojos fijos en un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"


	7. Chapter 7 De regreso a Storybrooke

Hola n.n ya aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, quiero aclarar una duda rápidamente, me preguntaron sobre como era que Emma había podido sentir la presencia de Regina, bueno esto es gracias a la magia. La magia se basa en emociones, en deseos, en sentimientos y Emma lo que más anhelaba desde que la bruja se la lleva de Storybrooke, era a Regina y es por ello que logra sentirla. Espero haber podido aclarar aquella duda n.n paso agradecer los comentarios, créanme que ayudan a continuar escribiendo esta historia y sin más, aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero que les guste n.n

* * *

Capitulo 7.- De regreso en Storybrooke

Sus pasos eran lentos al borde de la carretera, no comprendía nada y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, lo único que tenía claro en su mente era que debía llegar al pueblo y buscar a su hijo, después… tendría una larga y entretenida platica con varias personas, pero en especial con una y sabía perfectamente que aquella "platica" no acabaría bien, bueno, no para cierta morena pero para ella… seria en parte satisfactorio.

Con cada paso que daba, una idea más se sumaba a la peligrosa telaraña que crecía en su cabeza, imágenes por aquí y por allá, más las sonrisas delicadas y frías que se iban formando en sus labios. Tenía demasiadas opciones y ninguna seria desperdiciada, pues tenía varios blancos en la mira e inclusive a algunos les tocaría repetir, pero las ideas más creativas las reservaría exclusivamente para la reina.

Pasado un rato comenzó a ver las pequeñas casas y calles abrirse paso ante sus ojos, los carros iban y venían, la gente transitaba las calles sin prestarle mucha atención y sonrió, todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado, lo único que parecía haber cambiado era ella. No se sentía igual, no para nada, había cambiado y no lo había hecho para bien, era consciente de ello y no era que se fuera a sentir orgullosa por lo que iba hacer, pero tampoco se echaría para atrás y quizás, lo que le había dicho Elphaba sobre que el amor era debilidad, quizás y si fuera verdad.

-¡¿Emma?! – una gruesa voz la saco de sus pensamientos y miro al otro lado de la calle, uno de los enanos la miraba fijamente y obviamente la sorpresa estaba bien instalada en sus ojos marrones, la rubia se limito a sonreírle amablemente y a saludarle levemente con la mano, para seguir su camino.

El hombrecillo que ella reconoció como Leroy no dejaba de llamarla, inclusive había intentado cruzar la calle, pero el desconcierto lo había dejado fijo en la acera. Había tomado la decisión de antes de ir a visitar a ciertas personas, pasaría a tomar algo y que mejor lugar que Granny's para un refrigerio. La campanilla a la entrada se hizo escuchar, el establecimiento estaba medio lleno y por suerte encontró lugar en la barra, tomo asiento y frente a ella se encontró a una hermosamente sorprendida Ruby, que la miraba fijamente mientras derramaba el liquido de las tazas que sostenía, pues de la impresión al parecer había olvidado cómo mantener las muñecas derechas. La oji-verde le regalo una delicada sonrisa, mientras recargaba sus codos sobre la barra y entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos, que servirían de soporte para su barbilla.

-Un chocolate con canela por favor – pero Ruby no se movió, al contrario, las tazas cayeron de sus manos y el silencio dejo de existir por unos segundos, para después volver a nacer e incrustarse perfectamente en el lugar.

La castaña se acerco más a la barra, estiro un tembloroso brazo y aproximo su mano a Emma, la cual dejo su posición y se enderezo en su asiento, enseguida la nerviosa mano de la camarera se poso sobre su mejilla y una radiante sonrisa abarco sus labios.

-Eres ... real

-Tan real como para pedir un chocolate con canela – las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en el rostro de la mujer frente a ella, pero eso en vez de detener sus deseos de venganza los alimento, respiro profundo y trato de calmarse.

-Emma ...

-De verdad me gustaría un chocolate – la castaña retiro su mano y se giro para preparar lo que se le había pedido, en ningún momento su sonrisa desapareció y varias veces volteaba a ver a la rubia, para asegurarse que seguía ahí – no me iré a ningún lado

-Lo siento, es que no puedo creer que estés aquí – deposito una taza frente a la oji-verde y la miro fijamente –no me lo esperaba, creo que nadie se lo espera

-¿ah sí? ¿Por qué? – se llevo la taza a los labios y le dio un primer sorbo a su contenido

-Porque no pensamos que pudieras escapar… - dejo la tasa sobre la mesa y clavo sus ojos sobre la mujer, sonrió amargamente y suspiro

-Así que… porque pensaron que no podría escapar decidieron ¡Dejarme en ese maldito lugar! – Ruby dio unos pasos hacia atrás espantada, no solo por la reacción de la rubia, sino porque la tasa frente a Emma se había quebrado y derramaba su contenido. Emma se puso de pie. - ¿Por qué?

-No me mal interpretes, todos tratamos de buscarte pero no podíamos...

-¡¿No podían qué?! ¡¿Cruzar la maldita línea?!

-Emma… - la castaña rodeo la barra rápidamente y se acerco a la oji-verde – cálmate, no es lo que estas pensando, nosotros no te abandonamos – la rubia apretó la mandíbula ante aquellas palabras – no era nuestra intensión…

-¡No era su intensión dejarme en con ella! – Emma la tomo por los brazos con fuerza y la empujo contra la barra, mientras situaba su rostro cerca del de Ruby – No era su intensión ¿verdad?

-Emma escúchame…

-¡¿No era su intención verdad?! – la sacudió con fuerza - ¡¿No lo era?! ¡Contéstame!

-No…

-Yo los esperaba Ruby, todos los días esperaba por ustedes… por David, Mary Margaret – un grueso nudo se formo en su garganta, pero aun así pudo pronunciar su nombre – por Regina y nunca aparecieron ¡No creyeron que pudiera escapar! –volvió a sacudir a la camarera y en el rostro de esta se dibujo una mueca de dolor - ¡Y yo creyendo que ustedes me ayudarían a escapar! ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

-Emma, me haces daño… - una cruel sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la salvadora

-Qué bueno – Ruby la miro sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar – he empezado con el pie derecho ¿no crees? Oh vamos, no me digas que imaginabas que llegaría con una enorme sonrisa y que actuaria como si nada hubiera pasado – apretó su agarre sobre la morena y sonrió – pues ya ves que no…

-¡Grandes noticias! ¡Grandes noticias! – la puerta se abrió nuevamente y entro un Leroy agitado, pero sin dejar de gritar - ¡Emma ha… - el enano se detuvo al ver la escena. Todo mundo rígido en su lugar, con los ojos bien abiertos y fijos sobre dos mujeres, la rubia mantenía firmemente agarrada a la camarera, la cual tenía el rostro agachado y sus manos sobre los antebrazos de la oji-verde, tratando de sacársela de encima. – ¿Qué sucede?

-Vamos Ruby – la castaña miro a Emma y pudo ver el brillo cruel que había nacido en aquellos ojos verdes – pídele ayuda – la voz de la oji-verde se volvió un susurro escalofriante – cree que él te puede ayudar, así como yo creí en que ustedes irían por mi

-Emma… por favor – de seguro las marcas de las manos de la rubia ya había quedado gravadas sobre su piel, pues la fuerza que ejercía sobre la morena no disminuía e inclusive aumentaba por momentos

-¿Crees en él? – Ruby volvió agachar la cabeza y las lagrimas otra vez aparecieron vagabundas en sus mejillas - ¡¿Crees en él?!

-Si ...

-¡Emma suéltala! – el enano se había acercado a ellas y había colocado una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, esta lo miro de reojo y si es posible lo crucifico con la mirada, pero regreso sus ojos a la temblorosa Ruby frente a ella

-Me alegra que creas en él – la camarera apenas y levanto un poco la vista para encontrarse con unos fríos ojos verdes – porque por ahí voy a empezar

Emma soltó a la castaña y se giro rápidamente hacia Leroy, lo que hizo a continuación lo hizo por puro instinto, porque podía sentir su magia fluyendo furiosa por todo su cuerpo. Estiro el brazo e hizo el ademan de sujetar al hombrecillo por el cuello, el enano fue levantado unos centímetros del suelo y sintió un fuerte agarre sobre su tráquea, impidiéndole el paso de aire a sus pulmones; asfixiándolo lentamente. Los gritos de Ruby rogándole que lo soltara hacían un ligero eco en sus oídos, podía notar como la vida de Leroy se perdía en el agarre que mantenía sobre su cuello, la desesperación en sus facciones y el miedo bien arraigado en sus ojos, eran un excelente motivador para que la rubia no se detuviera, así que, antes de que el aire dejara de llegar definitivamente a sus pulmones y su cuerpo, se relajara por completo en señal de la llegada de la muerte, la rubia arrojo al hombre fuera del establecimiento, atravesando una de las ventanas y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Ruby fue la primera en salir de Granny's seguida de varias personas, se acercaron a Leroy que yacía en el suelo sin moverse. La rubia miraba toda la escena, no le preocupo en lo más mínimo la forma en que algunas personas la miraron, ni mucho menos los gritos de la camarera, pero nadie acudía para auxiliar al herido así que camino fuera y se acerco al primer hombre que vio. Este la miro aterrado.

-¿Me prestas tu celular, por favor? – el aludido le entrego el móvil, la rubia rápidamente marco aquel numero que era habitual para ella – Enseguida te lo regreso – se lo llevo a la oreja y espero a que alguien contestara, no espero mucho

-Comisaria – no era quien esperaba, era una voz diferente y frunció el ceño extrañada

-¿Quién habla?

-Robin Hood ...

-Busco a David ¿está por ahí?

-No, hoy es mi turno ¿Quién lo busca?

-Bueno no importa, solo quería avisar que hay un herido… -miro a Leroy que seguía sin reaccionar – afuera de Granny's parece que es grave

-Mandare una ambulancia…

-Tengo el nombre del responsable de lo ocurrido

-Perfecto, por favor puede dármelo…

-Con gusto, fue Emma Swan ¿Lo anoto? – no hubo respuesta - ¿Hola?

-¿Emma?

-Oh sigues ahí ¿Lo anotaste?

-Emmm si, pero…

-Bien, debo irme no es mío el cel que estoy usando – y sin más colgó, para enseguida regresarle el móvil a su dueño – Gracias

La rubia se fue alejando de la escena, para tomar rumbo hacia el departamento de Mary Margaret y por fin ver a su hijo, también podía aprovechar para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Subió las escaleras del edificio lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para llegar y situarse frente a la puerta, toco tres veces y espero, pero al escuchar la voz de su hijo gritando "yo abro" fue suficiente para que su corazón se acelerara y se pusiera nerviosa. La puerta se abrió.

El chico no pronuncio palabra alguna, simplemente se le quedo viendo a la rubia mujer, la cual hacia exactamente lo mismo, contemplo al joven castaño frente a ella y paso saliva pesadamente, estaba enorme, sin duda había crecido en este tiempo que no lo había visto. Lo había extrañado tanto, su voz y su presencia, sus sarcasmos típicos de la adolescencia y su manía por los videojuegos, había echado de menos las mañanas desayunando juntos, las tardes comiendo mientras veían la tv, las noches jugando y platicando sobre quién era el mejor descabezando zombis. Pero sin duda alguna, había algo que había extrañado enormemente, una palabra que podía poner su mundo de rodillas, una palabra que puede volver a una mujer infinitamente loca de amor, una palabra que añoraba escuchar y que se hincaría ante el sonido de la voz de su hijo pronunciando…

-Mamá…

Sin dunda las lagrimas ya brotaban de sus ojos y no darían tregua para detenerse, suspiro mientras sentía como su pecho se inflaba de alegría, y una tierna sonrisa se dibujo lentamente en sus labios, no había nada más hermoso para una madre que el poder escuchar a su hijo llamarla, aquella palabra podía hacer magia y reducir el mundo a una sola personita. En segundos, Henry se encontraba abrazándola y apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo, el joven sollozaba y susurraba algo que ella no logro entender, pero no importo, ya que rodeó la figura de su hijo y se aferro a él con todas sus fuerzas, recargo su mejilla contra su cabeza dejando que las lagrimas mojaran aquel suave cabello castaño, cerró los ojos e inhalo el aroma de su hijo y sonrió, sin duda estaba usando perfume para hombre, pero a pesar de eso pudo encontrar el aroma característico de Henry, para ella él siempre olería a bebé. Pero no se lo diría, porque si lo hacia el joven soltaría su típico y fastidioso "ay mamá" aun que estaba tentada hacerlo, se lo guardo para sus memorias.

-Te extrañe mucho… - no encontró la voz para contestarle al joven abrazado a ella, simplemente sintió su barbilla temblar y las lagrimas resbalar una a una por su rostro.

Apretó a Henry contra su pecho y dejo escapar los dolorosos sollozos que la barrera de sus labios no lograron contener, escucho la voz de Mary Margaret cerca de ellos y luego el gritito ahogado de la mujer, seguido de su nombre a medio pronunciar, pero ella se mantuvo abrazada a su hijo y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Tú no me extrañaste? – el susurro de su hijo la obligo abrir los ojos de golpe y fue necesario el separarlo un poco de su cuerpo, contemplo su joven rostro y sonrió tiernamente, pues a pesar de que las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos enrojecidos pudo notar su inseguridad y se debía a que ella no había contestado.

-Claro que te extrañe y mucho Henry, no tienes una idea – su voz se quebró y su sonrisa titubeo a causa del llanto que aun seguida presente en la rubia – te eche mucho de menos…

-¿Por qué no regresabas? ¿A dónde fuiste? Pensé… que no ibas a regresar por mi – ahora era la voz de Henry la que se había quebrado horriblemente y percibió el dolor en sus preguntas – creí que me habías olvidado – se mordió el labio inferior y las lagrimas brotaron con más fuerza de sus verdes ojos

-Escúchame bien – lo sujeto suavemente por los hombros – jamás te abandonaría y mucho menos me olvidaría de ti, nada ni nadie puede alejarme de tu lado ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Entonces porque no regresabas? – no supo que decir, pues no tenía claro que le habían dicho a Henry acerca de su ausencia, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Mary Margaret se le adelanto

-El caso que le deben haber dado a Emma en New York debe haber estado complicado, por eso tardo tanto cariño, pero… – ambas mujeres se miraron y la rubia no pudo esconder el sentimiento de odio hacia la que era según esto su madre, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Snow y se quedo extrañada mirando a la oji-verde

-Pero ya estoy aquí – regreso a mirar al joven y le sonrió hermosamente, a lo que le contesto con una alegre sonrisa – y no iré a ningún lado

-¿Eso quiere decir que el caso en New York se cerró?

-Si, fue algo… complicado pero logre resolverlo – recordó la mansión obscura que le había permitido regresar a Storybrooke – ahora solo me quedan unos cuantos pendientes en el pueblo y después, podremos regresar a casa ¿Te agrada la idea? – el rostro de Henry se ilumino y abrazo nuevamente a su madre, la rubia le correspondió el abrazo y deposito un suave beso en su cabeza. Henry se separo de ella.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?

-Dame tres días y nos vamos chico

-Perfecto, iré hacer las maletas… - Henry entro de nuevo al apartamento

-Pero aún hay tiempo… - intervino Snow con un tono de preocupación nada disimulado

-¡Quiero tenerlo todo listo! – grito desde la planta alta. La peli-negra volteo a ver a la oji-verde y esta le sostuvo la mirada. Tendría que disimular delante de su hijo, pero ahora podía mirar a la mujer a su derecha con toda repulsión

-Emma… - Mary Margaret dio unos pasos hacia su hija pero la rubia le negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué sucede? – no entendía porque la miraba de aquella manera, pero no obtuvo contestación - ¡oh cariño! Tenemos que hablar… - la oji-verde sonrió de lado

-Claro que vamos hablar, pero no aquí, no con mi hijo cerca…

-Entiendo que estés molesta…

-Dije que aquí no – la fulmino con la mirada y Snow se sintió intimidada por la rubia – y quiero que David este presente, será más interesante con los dos juntos – la oji-azul la miro confundida

-¿Emma que sucede? – la oji-verde volvió a mirarla asesinamente para que se callara, pues Henry bajaba las escaleras y corría hacia ellas

-¿Se van a quedar ahí?

-Claro que no chico, vamos entremos – Emma dejo pasar primero a la peli-negra y después ella, para así cerrar la puerta.

-¿Mamá después podemos ir a la mansión? Debo recoger algunas cosas

-No te preocupes, dime qué cosas son y yo paso por ellas

-¿Segura?

-Claro, aparte quiero hablar con… Regina antes de irnos – sonrió tiernamente, encubriendo así con esa falsa sonrisa, sus verdaderas intenciones y aparentando normalidad - ¿Mi ropa sigue aquí? – ambas mujeres se miraron, una con ojos fríos y la otra perdida ante tal comportamiento. Snow parpadeo un par de segundos.

-Claro que sigue aquí, ¿Por qué no debería? – la rubia alzo una ceja y se encamino escaleras arriba

-Tomare un baño

Se quedo cerca de una hora metida en el cuarto de baño, para después salir envuelta en una toalla y meterse en su habitación. Su cama estaba sin hacer, había varios libros regados por el suelo y el control de la tv yacía sobre la cama a medio caer, el pijama de Henry estaba hecha bola cerca de la almohada y una de sus blusas a diferencia de las prendas de su hijo, estaba perfectamente acomodada sobre la cabecera. Al parecer un polizón había adoptado su recamara, se acerco a sus cajones y saco ropa interior, hizo lo mismo en el armario y comenzó a vestirse, llamaron a su puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? – la voz de Henry se colaba del otro lado de la madera, se acomodo rápidamente el bra y por último se puso una blusa gris

-Claro – y la puerta se abrió, el castaño cerro tras de sí para después sentarse al borde de la cama

-Siento el desorden, lo arreglare

-Mientras Mary Margaret no se dé cuenta, no creo que tengas problemas – comenzó a cepillarse su larga melena

-¿Estás molesta?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque me quede en tu recamara, es que… no podía dormir – su hijo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana – por más que Mary Margaret se quedaba conmigo no conseguía dormir y solo… podía pegar los ojos de dos formas, dormido aquí en tu cama o en la mansión con Regina – la oji-verde que se había mantenido atenta al relato de Henry, no paso desapercibido el sentimiento de tristeza en su voz – pase muchos días con ella, hasta que tuve que regresar – entonces la miro

-¿No querías regresar al apartamento?

-La verdad no – suspiro – me sentía cómodo a su lado y tranquilo, aun que ella parecía siempre preocupada

-¿A qué te refieres? – se sentó a su lado y el niño dejo reposar su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo, pues aun sentados, no llegaba por completo a su hombro

-No me lo trago ¿sabes? No he mencionado nada porque no quería alarmar a nadie, pero… dime la verdad, ¿Dónde estabas? No estabas en un caso, porque si fuera así, Regina no hubiera andado…

-Tuve problemas chico – el castaño se retiro lentamente de su brazo y la miro, a lo que ella sonrió delicadamente, mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello – no tuve otra opción y respecto a donde estaba, pues… a ciencia cierta no lo sé.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – suspiro con fuerza

-Es complicado ... como en explicártelo Sé

-Pero lo harás ¿verdad?

-Lo intentare – se puso de pie, no sin antes darle un beso en su frente - ¿Cuáles son las cosas que quieres que traiga de la mansión? – retomo el cepillado de su cabello

-Unos videojuegos y un libro que deje sobre el escritorio en mi habitación

-¿De qué es el libro?

-Emm no lo sé, Regina me lo regalo pero no he podido leerlo

-¿Y eso es todo chico? – su hijo asintió para ponerse de pie y comenzar a ordenar la habitación, la oji-verde lo miro con gracia

-¿Qué? No quiero que entre Mary Margaret y pegue el grito en el cielo por unas cuentas cosas tiradas – Emma se acerco a su cama y tomo su blusa sobre la cabecera, ambos se miraron, pero el castaño se le acerco y tomo la prenda de su mano, para después doblarla con cuidado y regresarla a un cajón – Dormía abrazado a ella – Henry evito el contacto visual con su madre - ¿Es pecado haber extrañado a mi mamá? – la rubia camino hasta él y lo abrazo tiernamente

-Te quiero chico

-Yo también te quiero mamá

Poco después la oji-verde salía del apartamento con dirección a casa de la alcaldesa, se había llevado la camioneta de David, puesto que no sabía dónde demonios estaba su carro y no tenía pensado hacer escalas hasta la mansión. Aparco frente a la gran casa, estaba nerviosa y sentía como todo en ella temblaba, el estomago lo tenía atorado en la garganta y el corazón a mil por hora, tenía miedo de verla y de derretirse de amor por la morena.

Bajo del carro y camino hasta la mansión, se detuvo frente a la entrada y respirando profundo llamo a la puerta, escucho unos pasos acelerados y los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, iba a ceder, estaba segura de ello, iba a ceder y perdonar, la iba a ver y podía sentir como cada célula de su cuerpo se preparaba para arrojarse a sus brazos. La puerta se abrió.

Ojos marrones y verdes se encontraron, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y haberlas dejado estáticas frente a frente, ninguna hizo nada no porque no quisieran sino porque no sabían cómo. Estaba hermosa, fue lo primero que cruzo por la cabeza de la rubia, dio un paso hacia el frente y otro, era como si una fuerza desconocida la moviera hacia la morena, estaba a escasos centímetros de ella y la contemplo, la había extrañado tanto. Sin darse cuenta, una de sus manos viajo hasta un travieso mechón de cabello obscuro, rozo su mejilla y lo acomodo tiernamente detrás de su oreja, para al final regalarle involuntariamente una sonrisa. Iba a pronunciar su nombre, cuando sin más, sintió como sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y aquel cuerpo se pegaba al suyo, cerró los ojos y llevo los brazos hasta la espalda de Regina, para así acercarla más a ella.

Respiro una y otra vez aquel aroma a manzanas proveniente de la piel de la morena, recalco en la memoria de su piel, el calor del cuerpo que yacía abrazado al suyo, con las yemas de los dedos gravo a fuego el contorno de aquella espalda, mientras que con el corazón, atrapo los latidos del corazón pegado a su pecho. Todo era perfecto y bien comenzaba a olvidarse de lo que había venido hacer, pero siempre hay algo que hace que uno recuerde las cosas que deja de lado.

-¿Regina? – abrió los ojos, pues alguien había llamado a la morena y estaba dentro de la casa

Se despego un poco del abrazo y se enderezo, miro dentro y alcanzo a distinguir a alguien, un hombre yacía de espaldas, al parecer había salido de la cocina pues tenía aspecto de andar buscando a Regina, porque giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro y después de unos segundos dio con las dos mujeres en la puerta. Unas imágenes llegaron a la memoria de la rubia, unas escenas que había visto en el lago y entonces lo reconoció, reconoció aquella espalda y conforme el individuo se acercaba, fue capaz de reconocer el rostro; no importaba que las imágenes del lago le hubieran mostrados solo la espalda y media cara, puesto que ahora que lo tenía enfrente fue capaz de reconocerlo por completo. Era el hombre que había visto abrazando a la morena.

"_Ella nunca te quiso y jamás lo hará o por lo menos no a ti, Emma. El lugar que creíste que era tuyo, realmente, lo ocupa alguien más."_


End file.
